dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LiSA
Perfil * Nombre real: 織部 里沙 (おりべ りさ) * Nombre real (romaji): Oribe Risa * Nombre artístico: LiSA (L'ove '''i's 'S'ame 'A'll) * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora, Escritora y Productora. * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seki, Prefectura de Gifu, Japón * '''Estatura: 153cm * Grupo Sanguíneo: B * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Agencia: ** Key Sounds Label (2010) ** Aniplex (SMA) (2011-Actualidad) ** Subsidiaria: Sony Music Carrera LiSA comenzó su carrera como cantante en 2005 cuando aún estaba en la escuela secundaria cuando ella formó la banda de rock indie Chucky. Después de Chucky se separó en julio de 2008, LiSA formó la banda Love is Same All con los miembros de la banda indie Parking Out; LiSA deriva su nombre artístico como un acrónimo de el amor es el mismo todo. En 2010, Lisa hizo sus principales canciones debut en la serie de televisión de anime Angel Beats! como una de las dos vocalistas de la banda ficticia Girls Dead Monster. Lisa era la vocalista para el personaje Yui, y la segunda vocalista, Marina, cantó como la personaje Masami Iwasawa. Como Girls Dead Monster, Lisa sacó tres sencillos y un álbum en 2010 bajo el sello Key Sounds Label. El primer sencillo "Thousand Enemies" fue lanzado el 12 de mayo, el segundo sencillo de "Little Braver" salió el 9 de junio, y el tercer sencillo "Ichiban no Takaramono (ver Yui final.) (一番 の 宝物 ~ Yui versión definitiva . ~?)" se vendió el 8 de diciembre. Su primer álbum Keep The Beats! fue lanzado el 30 de junio para la banda ficticia Girls Dead Monster de la serie de anime Angel Beats!. LiSA hizo su primera aparición en el Animelo Summer Live el 28 de agosto de 2010.6 LiSA hizo su debut como solista el 20 de abril de 2011 con el lanzamiento de su mini-álbum Letters to U por Aniplex bajo Sony Music Artists. Las canciones del disco fueron compuestas por Dōjin y grandes artistas, y LiSA compone la primera canción "Believe in Myself"; LiSA escribió todas las letras del álbum. El 12 de noviembre de 2011, LiSA hizo su primera aparición enSingapur en el Anime Festival Asia, la mayor convención de anime y la cultura pop del sudeste asiático. LiSA lanzó su primer sencillo en solitario llamado "Oath Sign" el 23 de noviembre de 2011, que fue utilizado como tema de apertura para el anime de 2011 series de televisión Fate/Zero. Ella lanzó su primer álbum en solitario llamado Lover"s"mile el 22 de febrero de 2012. LiSA asistió a la Anime Expo 2012 como invitada de honor y realizó su primer concierto en América del Norte el 1 de julio. LiSA lanzó su segundo sencillo, "Crossing Field", el 8 de agosto de 2012, que fue utilizado como el primer tema de apertura para la serie de anime de 2012 "Sword Art Online". Su tercer sencillo "Best Day, Best Way" fue lanzado el 3 de abril de 2013. Su cuarto sencillo "Träumerei" fue lanzado el 7 de agosto de 2013, que se usa como tema de apertura de la serie de anime de 2013Day Break Illusion. LiSA lanzó su segundo álbum en solitario llamado "Landspace" el 30 de octubre de 2013 Un libro especial titulado Kyo mo Ii Hi da sobre LiSA que contiene fotos de ella tomadas por la revista Lis Ani!, se publicó el 22 de noviembre de 2013. Cuando se le preguntó a LiSA si revisaría el significado de su sigla en el futuro en una entrevista con Nihongogo en elAnime Festival Asia 2013 en Singapur, se había sugerido el Lovely international Super Apple. Su quinto sencillo "Rising Hope" fue lanzado el 7 de mayo de 2014, que se usa como tema de apertura de la serie de anime de televisión de 2014 The Irregular at Magic High School. LiSA hizo los covers de las canciones "Headphone Actor" (ヘッドフォンアクター?) y "Yūkei Yesterday" (夕景イエスタデイ?) para el sexto episodio de la serie de anime de televisión Mekakucity Actors.16 LiSA lanzó su sexto sencillo "Bright Flight / L. Miranic" el 17 de septiembre de 2014. Discografía Álbum Mini Album Singles Temas para anime * Thousand Enemies, tema para Angel Beats! * Little Braver, tema para Angel Beats! * Ichiban no Takaramono (Yui final ver.), tema para Angel Beats! * oath sign, tema para Fate/Zero * träumerei, ''tema para Day Break Illusion * ''Rising Hope, ''tema para Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei * ''crossing field, ''tema para Sword Art Online 2 (SAO) * ''Shirushi, tema para Sword Art Online 2 (SAO) * No More Time Machine, tema para Sword Art Online 2 (SAO) * Rally Go Round, tema para Nisekoi * Yobanashi Deceive ''(Jin featuring LiSA & Maria from Garnidelia), tema para Mekakucity Actors * ''Yūkei Yesterday (Jin featuring LiSA), tema para Mekakucity Actors 5 * Headphone Actor (Jin featuring LiSA), tema para Mekakucity Actors 6 * This Illusion, ''tema para Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works * ''Brave Freak Out, ''tema para Qualidea Code * ''Haretara Ii ne, ''tema para Watashi to Dorikamu 2 * ''Catch the Moment, tema para Gekijou-ban Sword Art Online -Ordinal Scale- * Datte Atashi no Hero, ''tema para Boku no Hero Academia * ''ASH, tema para Fate/Apocrypha Curiosidades * El álbum Lover"s"Mile alcanzó el puesto # 7 listas de Oricon en, y trazó durante 6 semanas, vendiendo 21.131 copias. * "Launcher" es el tercer álbum lanzado por LiSA . Fue lanzado en tres versiones: un CD + limitada edición en Blu-ray, un CD + DVD de edición limitada, y un CD normal única edición. Ambas ediciones limitadas vinieron con una caja de la manga y el folleto 48p. * La canción oath sign fue utilizada como tema de apertura para el anime de Fate / Zero . El single alcanzó el puesto # 5 de los Oricon gráficos semanales y trazó durante 24 semanas, vendiendo 78.944 copias. * Los fans-japoneses aseguran que ella no aparenta su edad,puesto que ella tiene un rostro muy joven conforme también su complexión la hacen ver de 24 o 26 años. * La canción Crossing Field fue utilizada como tema de apertura para el anime de Sword Art Online . * El single Crossing Field alcanzó el puesto # 5 de los Oricon gráficos semanales y trazó durante 24 semanas, vendiendo 88.444 copias, convirtiéndose en su single más vendido hasta la fecha. Debido en 2012 las ventas totales es 85138, convirtiéndose en # 91 single del año 2012. Una versión de Inglés de la canción fue incluida en su séptimo single " Shirushi ". * La canción best day, best way fue escrita y compuesta por Tabuchi Tomoya de UNISON SQUARE GARDEN . El single alcanzó el puesto # 6 de los Oricon gráficos semanales. * La canción träumerei fue utilizada como tema de apertura para el anime de Genei wo Kakeru Taiyou. * La canción Rising Hope fue utilizada como tema de apertura para el anime de Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei . * Flight es una canción pop optimista, mientras que L.Miranic es un número de rock vanguardista. * La canción " No More Time Machine "fue utilizado como el segundo tema de cierre para el anime de Sword Art Online II , mientras que la pista del título fue utilizado como su tercer tema final. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Blog Oficial * Twitter * Facebook * Instagram * Canal de YouTube Galería Lover-s-Mile_regk.jpg Oathsignpromo.png oathsignpromo2.jpg crossingfieldlmited.jpg crossingfieldpromo.jpg crossingfieldregulark.jpg bestdaybestwaypromo2.jpg LiSA_-_Best_Day_Best_kWay_Limited_1.jpg LiSA_-_Best_Day_Best_Way_Regular.jpg lisa-landscape-promo.png lscddvd.jpg lisa-traumerei-promjo.jpg traumereidvd.jpg LiSA_-_Rising_Hope_promo.jpg LiSA_-_Rising_Hope_RjEG.jpg 10310966_786446294739602_1801361520275038407_n.jpg LiSA_-_BRiGHT_FLiGHT_lim_back.jpg LiSA_-_BRiGHT_FLiGHT_lim_front.jpg LiSA_-_BRiGHT_FLiGHT_promo.jpg LiSA_-_BRiGHT_FkLiGHT_reg.jpg LiSA_-_Shirushi_(Lkimited_Edition).jpg LiSA_-_Shirushi_promo.jpg 11203097_929500000434230_8114838763565779197_n.jpg LiSA_-_Rally_Go_Rounfd_(Regular_Edition).jpg LiSA_-_Rally_Go_Round_promo.jpg lisaemptypromo.jpg lisaidpromo.jpg LiSA_-_Launcher_promo.jpg 10426561_884299621620935_8753804102020271530_n.jpg Lisabravepromo.jpg Videografia Archivo:LiSA - Believe in myself - Pv 1|Believe in myself Archivo:LiSA - Mousou Controller - Pv 2|Mousou Controller Archivo:LiSA - Oath Sign - Pv 3|Oath Sign Archivo:LiSA - Crossing Field|Crossing Field Archivo:LiSA - Best Day, Best Way|Best Day, Best Way Archivo:LiSA - Im a Rock Star - Pv 6|I'm a Rock Star Archivo:LiSA - Träumerei|Träumerei Archivo:LiSA - Rising Hope|Rising Hope Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JEscritora Categoría:JProductora